October & April
by AngelWarriors
Summary: If she was spring then he must autumn. Two seasons that are so different, but the only question is would their love survive or will they in tragedy. Stella/Noctis


Title: October & April  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis,  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU,  
Song/Artist: October & April by Rasmus  
Author Note: My second song fic, a semi old piece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, song is owned by Rasmus

She was like April sky  
Sunrise in her eyes  
Child of light, shining star  
Fire in her heart  
Brightest day, melting snow  
Breaking through the chill  
October and April

She reminded him of spring; warm and bright in a way that could possibly melt even the coldest of hearts, with her bright and cheerful attitude, hair as bright as the golden sun, and sapphire-blue eyes that were as bright as a cloudless spring sky.

Stella dressed simply in a long, multi-colored pastel dress. The colors reminded Nocits of the flowers blooming in the palace garden that she was sitting in, with light shades of yellow, pink, blue, lavender, white, and mint green all blending together.

Noctis suppposed that it was only fitting for them to first meet during the spring, and perhaps one could say that that he was drawn to her.

She reminded him of spring time, and perhaps Stella had even given him hope in the short few moments that they had spent together, sharing knowledge about the fact that neither of them were necessarily alone in the way they were both cursed with this power.

They both had the power to see the light of Etro and receive abnormal powers because of it, and Noctis certainty wasn't naïve to the fact that it was because both of them had probably came quite close to dying when they were younger.

Noctis had learned it was because of assassination attempt on Stella's family during a rebellion when she was younger. He had heard of the rebellion in the past, even if was just brief mentions of it among council members.

Noctis figured that it was the foundation of their friendship, and that Stella could understand him in ways that his dearest, best friends couldn't.

Stella instantly moved towards him, resting the novel on the marble bench in the garden as her bare feet moved across the blades of grass towards where Noctis was standing.

"I thought I might find you here," Noctis confessed lightly, and Stella's pink lips instantly curled up at that remark as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Why do you say that?" Stella questioned lightly.

"The spring suits you," Noctis replied. Stella smiled at that remark and wrapped her bare arms around his neck, passionately kissing him on the lips. Noctis returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, slightly noticing that the kiss tasted like strawberries dipped in whippped cream or milk chocolate.

But regardless of whatever else Stella tasted like, she tasted like springtime; warm and sweet, and perhaps even a new beginning.

It was a new beginning for him and their newly blossoming relationship, and Noctis could only pray that their relationship would last.  
_  
He was like frozen sky  
In October night  
Darkest cloud in the storm  
Raining from his heart?  
Coldest snow, deepest chill?  
Tearing down his will?  
October and April  
_  
"You remind me of autumn," Stella confessed lightly a couple of months later as they walked through the park, their hands intertwined. Stella's violet-blue eyes glanced at the slightly barren trees, although some of them had a few leaves remaining.

The leaves of the trees were now in shades of yellow, red, and even brown, falling to the green blades of grass; trees and flowers dying from the fact the winter was approaching.

It was only a month away before snow would cover the capital city of Tenebrae, and Noctis supposed that kids would probably be throwing snowballs at each other or making snowmen.

"Autumn?" he asked, staring at his girlfriend. Stella's bright, golden locks blew softly in the autumn wind, slightly pulling at her light yellow, long-sleeve shirt that was underneath her long, strapless, crimson-red dress.

Stella nodded lightly. "Yes, autumn. You're shy. . . .not necessarily one who enjoys the crowds, but autumn is also beautiful in own sense."

"Beautiful?" Noctis questioned, watching her move to lift up a red leaf that had fallen from a tree.

"Look at that," Stella said, pointing to a pair of children who appeared to be siblings, jumping into a pile of leaves of all sorts of colors, their laughter filling the air. "That is beautiful."

Noctis silently watched the children play for a moment, and he supposed it was beautiful, but then again children always did have a certain type of innocence.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, causing Stella to smile lightly at that remark, regardless of whether it was because he was seeing things from her point of view or not.

"Let's go play in the leaves," she said, grabbing his hand before moving to a pile of multicolored leaves that had lost their green pigment.

Warm laughter escaped Stella's lips as she fell into the pile of leaves, with Noctis falling on top of her, careful so that his weight was not on her.  
Noctis' sapphire eyes -- which could sometimes turn a garnet color -- gazed upon the woman beneath him. He noticed that Stella was getting leaves in her hair, and he would honesty admit that she looked beautiful even with her hair slightly messy.

Noctis leaned his head down to press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, silencing the laughter from both of their mouths.

Perhaps Stella was right, he thought. Maybe all of the seasons were beautiful, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that spring and autumn weren't meant to be together.  
_  
Like hate and love  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
Like light and dark  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

"Tenebrae has declared war," he heard Shad say, and Noctis could hear the hesitant tone in his friend's voice, no doubt aware of his ten month relationship with the princess from Tenebrae.

"On what grounds?" Noctis asked, moving his head to study his friend, but hearing the truth in his voice.

"They want the crystal," Shad replied, causing Noctis' lips to curl into a slight frown at that remark. He should have expected that would be the answer.

What country _didn't_ want the crystal would be a better question. Noctis had heard from his parents countless times that many countries would declare war on them if they ever found out that they had the crystal. Those countries would try to take it by force.

"So what are you going to do?" Shad questioned.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep the crystal safe," Noctis replied, almost as if it was a rhetorical question, and perhaps that was the answer that Shad was hoping he would give. . . .that he would put country before romance.

"What about Stella, Noct?" Shad asked, and Noctis could hear the sympathy mix with curiosity in his friend's voice as he brought up his girlfriend.  
Well, _former_ girlfriend now, Noctis presumed. He highly doubted that they would be able to continue their relationship now that their countries were at war with each other.

Noctis knew that Stella would probably think the same when she learned of the situation that they were in, and would probably choose her country over their relationship as well.

In the months that they had spent together, Noctis could tell that Stella loved her country and its people.

"I am loyal to my country," Noctis replied a bit coldly, causing Shad to frown at that remark, but make no further comment. He got the feeling that Noctis didn't want to talk about that subject any more than was necessary.

Shad knew that Noctis was probably thinking of his own relationship with the princess that he had fallen in love with, knowing that the next time they met that they would be forced to fight each other.

Despite the lingering feelings that they still might have for each other, Stella and Noctis would be forced to battle against each other.

"Please, Shad. . . . I wish to be alone," Noctis whispered to the other man, and he knew that that Shad would listen to him without question.

"As you wish, Lord Noctis," Shad replied, turning to leave the young prince alone in his room. Noctis knew that Shad would also tell Marcus and  
Titus to leave him alone for the time being.  
_  
We were like loaded guns  
Sacrificed our lives  
We were like love and undone?  
Craving to entwine  
_  
Noctis' sapphire-blue eyes narrowed as he studied the woman standing mere feet away from him, her golden rapier drawn with the golden rune behind her.

Somehow he always knew that they that their blades would cross paths with each other ever since they became enemies a couple of months ago.

Noctis certainty didn't miss the hatred in Stella's eyes, which honestly surprised him. Eight months ago they were so full of loved that he never thought that he would see hatred in them, especially directed at him.

Perhaps in a sense, hatred is what she needed; hatred of him for killing her people; the need to fight against him for the sake of her country.

They were no longer lovers, and the time they spent together seemed like a passing dream now. However, Noctis couldn't deny the fact there was a large part of him that still loved her.

Perhaps he would always be in love her.

But his loyalty to his country came first, and Stella might be of like mind, which is probably why she insited on fighting, regardless of their feelings for each other.

Noctis blocked Stella's sword with his own before counterattacking against her move. He had to admit that she was pretty good with a sword.

Stella was probably one of the most formidable opponents that Noctis had to fight during this war, and that was saying something considering he had to fight a lot of worthy foes, all of them skilled in their own way.

He just never thought that he would have to fight Stella, the woman that had reminded him of spring so much.  
_  
Fatal torch  
Final thrill  
Love was bound to Kill  
October and April_

Somehow, Noctis always knew that his relationship with Stella was doomed.

Somehow he knew that he would be the one to kill her, just as autumn kills the flowers before the coming of winter. But now he could only cradle her dying form, seeing the light and hatred in her violet-blue eyes slowly fade away with each passing second.

For a moment, Noctis could see love in her eyes, and he wondered if she was thinking about their past relationship for that love to return to her eyes which such passion.

Stella weakly moved her hand to touch his face, and Noctis could see the apology in her eyes as she weakly gasped, "I'm sorry," knowing that she had little time left.

"For what?" Noctis asked. Confusion laced his voice as he studied his former lover, noticing her eyes were slowly closing.

"For fighting you," Stella answered, and Noctis knew those would be the last words that would cross her lips.

He cradled her limp form closely to his, sobbing lightly against her neck and grieving the loss of his lover.

Noctis knew that Stella would be the only springtime for him. The seasons would come and go, but he was stuck in winter.  
_  
Hate and love  
Worlds apart  
Light and dark  
Worlds apart  
This fatal love was like poison right from the start  
October and April  
_  
-the end

**  
-the end**

**please review**


End file.
